multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: Disharmony
A story. By Orang. Prologue: A Cycle of Eternity Apamaq Visroq an'Selqar continued his grueling march down the crater-covered roads, buildings burning on either side, alongside his fellow troopers. Little went through his mind as he dove into cover and began to fire on the six-limbed forms, red on his radar, contrasting with the green of his allies. He heard a soldier become gunned down beside him, his torso shattering upon contact by a rail-weapon. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, but with the turn of a dial on his waist, the distraction was no more. His superior officer ordered a charge, and his and several other fire teams charged the few forms left by the barrage of Vorian fire. He was one of the first to reach them, narrowly missed by tens of rounds. He bore his rifle's in-built blade into the creature's eye socket, and it was no more. Another world conquered. How many years more must I kill? '' Visroq whipped around and stabbed his blade into another torso, this one showing up green a second too late. He could hear his fellow soldier's screaming even through his helmet, but he silenced the soldier by dragging the blade up through his hearts. ''As if he mattered. Friend, foe, ally, enemy, they both die. He now felt something impact into his back armor, dispersing. He whipped around to see a young Yuharon throwing debris at him, baring its teeth in foolish anger at the Vorian soldier. Visroq caught the next bit of rubble, flinging it towards the juvenile's head, and it was silenced with a crunch. Chapter 1: Disturbance In his mighty Kosqalar, Grand Captain Kapitaq Qoras an'Thilor leaned back in his chair, sipping at a bottle of proto-paste. A messenger-drone scuttled up to him. "My lord, we have further military reports on the occupation of the Core. Permission to relay message requested." The drone made a clicking noise as its audio recording was completed. Qoras turned his attention to the drone, and said, "Permission granted, relay message." The drone's voice changed from the typical monotonous tone to that of one of Qoras' subordinates. "This is Fleet Commander ara'Qrisno, reporting in from three thousand, four hundred light-years from the precise core. We have captured approximately 70% of Yuharon worlds in the entire galaxy, and casualties are approximately three billion soldiers and four hundred thousand ships. We have begun a complete blockade of the core, but some ships appear to be... dissapearing once in a while. Please relay your command for more maneuvers." The Grand Captain dismissed the drone, leaning back again. "Commander!" The pilot turned around in his seat, and saluted to Qoras. "Enter Ultraspace. We're going campaigning!" ---- "I hereby bring this council meeting to a close." The Supreme Chancellor of the Vorian Empire, Heres Qri-nosqrin ana'Voricia, slammed his fist down on the pedestal in front of him. The room's Chancellors stood up, leaving within a minute of the resolution. All but two of the cloaked figures - Vosuqindr Curu ana'Voricia, and High Marshal Miraq Yirqin am'Resir. Heres noticed the two, alerting them, "The meeting is over! Leave this place immediately!" Curu and Miraq reached into their cloaks, and pulled out a railpistol for each of them. "W-what are you doing? SECURITY!!" The two mutinous Chancellors charged at Heres, and slammed several rounds into his head and chest, killing him instantly. Just as security came in, a number of soldiers, veterans of the Cybertooth war, burst through the door behind the High Chancellor. Curu acknowledged the soldiers, ordering, "Open fire on the guards! No survivors! Destroy all of the Chancellors! For the Revolution!" The constant crack''ing of railguns was heard throughout the council's space station as the cleansing of the Council was instigated. The two remaining Chancellors strode out of the door of the council room, laughing over the mess that they had made. ---- Visroq turned around, facing his platoon - already facing him, guns raised. "SOLDIERS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" "FOR THE REVOLUTIOOOOOON!" The soldiers charged at the Apamaq, the NCO running away, but unable to outrun the supersonic bullets which ended his existance. ---- Qoras turned from his ship commander, and sat back down. But something was wrong. "Why aren't we in ultraspace yet?" There was no reply. His lightning-fast reflexes barely allowed him to escape a metal clap from grabbing his arms, and most likely crushing them. "What is the meaning of this insolence?!" An officer held a rail-pistol to the Kapitaq's head. However, just as the officer pulled the trigger, he drew his nanodiamond blade and cut him in half. He could hear the yelling of orders and firing of rail-weaponry as he ran from the room. However, all noise was suddenly quiet. He looked into the room he was just in. But he then realized he couldn't. His advanced learning allowed him to know this much: a dimensional rift cannot be formed suddenly without energies incomprehensible to the Vorian mind. A voice suddenly boomed, "I am the First. And I have judged thee to be guilty." He ran away from the room again, and he felt his bowels emptying out of pure terror. He slammed his fist onto his transmitter, direct to the Chairman. Chapter 2: Extermination The Laoine Chairman clenched his teeth at the screens in front of him, all stating, "''LEVEL 7 DISASTER. EXTINCTION IMMINENT." He slammed his fist onto a button in front of him, roaring into the loudspeakers, "ALL FORCES, REGROUP AND ATTACK THE VORIANS ON ALL FRONTS! DESTROY THEM AT ALL COSTS! NOW - " The Chairman was suddenly interrupted by a tone emenating from his speaker. His communication screen simply said Top priority message from High Captain Qoras. He cleared his voice, and opened up video communications. The bone-faced Vorian stared for a few seconds, and then began to speak. The kind of static and nervous expression that you only see when someone's under attack was quite obvious. "My Lord the Chairman! There's been..." He exhaled, "A disaster. I assume you already know of the rebellion of the Vorians. But this isn't a level 7. "This is a level 10. Escape from this galaxy at once, or else -" His voice was cut off with a sudden light as his body was vaporized from pure ionic energies. "I am the First. Thou art guilty." ---- Curu could only watch as Vorian fleets crippled Laoine forces, conquering entire galaxies in a matter of hours. Soon, all that was left was the Polemos galaxy. "Concentrate forces and push towards Daomhaen!" Curu said. He glanced at his co-conspirator of a chancellor, and thought of what he would do to him once he had the new Empire in his hands. I believe he wants the Rovians to be equal. We should have learned in our past wars - filthy aliens are not to be trusted. He drew his rail-pistol and turned off the communications transmitters. "Mosu fleet! Continue to aid the 6035th fleet - " The other chancellor noticed that Curu turned off the speakers. "What are you doing?! Turn those back on." "No can do, my Lord!" Curu said mockingly, "But I think I'll have to kill you." "You're joking, right?" ---- See Also A list of related articles. *The First *Vorians *Rovians *Laoine *Polemos Galaxy *Great Vorian Revolution *Vosuqindr Curu ana'Voricia